Not quite homework
by Kurok
Summary: Well I have a new chapter, well not really, everyone else does, Nevermind just READ IT! This chapter actually earns me a higher rating! Wai! (Yaoi hinting)
1. Child prey, HAPPY SONG don't ask

Journal - Pot Legalization (outline)  
  
MWAH! ITS ALMOST HOMEWORK..uh yeah..This is gonna be a storey thing so I don't have to do me jounal thingimy which me passing civic depends on, I wonder is the teacher would accept this? Stupid Word program, THINGIMY IS A WORD! Woah, If you type everything in capitals its like right and stuff. Uh I don't Yugioh and I'm not gonna explain my Invisible friends again, go read my camp story, stupid fiction press thinimy *grumble*  
  
Yami Kurok- You really did, WHAT!???!! My name isn't spelt wrong!!?!?!? ARG! *Psyhco*  
  
NOOOO! Not the computer!  
  
Yami - okay  
  
0.o, kay now its boring.  
  
Dude- *runs by in Fuku*  
  
Joey- PLEASE say he was wearing underwear!  
  
Yami- Nope *sigh*  
  
Okashi- Hey is that lip gloss?  
  
All- NOOOOO  
  
Marika- *chains Okashii to conveiniently placed. wind chime*  
  
Okashi-*jingle*  
  
Dude- heehee the chime Jingles  
  
Yami- isn't that obvious?  
  
Katomon- I'll make a come back! You can't get rid of digimon that easily!  
  
*CSI agents cage her and take her to some place that will no doubt have torture and terrible experiment*  
  
All- o.o  
  
Katomon- NOOO. oh wait *is really skinny and can fit between cage bars* MWAH!  
  
Yugi - *giggle*  
  
Yami Kurok- *Shiver*  
  
Yami Yugi- Now you know what I have to deal with  
  
Yami Kurok - Who the hell are you two?  
  
Yami Yugi- Don't you recognize me? I was only the last ruler of Egypt! The savior of mankind! A pharoh and demi god!  
  
Yami Kurok- Blah blah blah  
  
Ytak- Yami, didn't you live in ancient Egypt?  
  
Yami Kurok- YES! I mean no. I don't know!  
  
Katomon- I lived in the digiworld!  
  
Okashi- *Jingle*  
  
Yami Yugi- No I remember you! You kept glomping thieves and giving them explosives!  
  
Bakura- MWAH  
  
Ytak- *glomp*  
  
Bakura- O.o  
  
Yami kurok - you are so immature! *ties fluffy hat to butt*  
  
Bakura- You kept telling me how you lived in a cave and your only friend was your rock  
  
Ytak- Thus the poor social skills  
  
Yami Kurok- Arg :@  
  
Yami Yugi- This is boring, Bakura, what do you say we disappear for about an hour?  
  
Yugi- Will we play cards!?  
  
Bakura- Yugi! What do you say you go kill Anzu for us?  
  
Yugi- You're evil *points* Yami aren't you going to punish him?  
  
Yami Yugi- Oh I'll Punish him allright! Rowr!  
  
Yami Kurok- Me too!  
  
Yami Yugi- Girls got boring a couple thousand years ago.  
  
Bakura- Girls are icky! *locks himself and Yami Yugi in closet*  
  
Yami Kurok- Can't I AT LEAST WATCH?!  
  
Malik- *is wearing leather pants and has whip* I'm to Late!  
  
Ytak-*swoon*  
  
Missheru- Damn he's fine!  
  
Kurok-*ravish*  
  
Okashi- *jingle*  
  
Malik- AHHHH *whips Kurok*  
  
Kurok- Rowr!  
  
Ytak - stoppit! I don't want to have to rate this R!  
  
Yugi- Their card game sure is loud! *looks in closet* AHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!! *Falls to floor and rocks back and forth*  
  
Kurok- *looks in closet* Yummy  
  
Ytak- Your giving me a bad reputation! And isn't that closet supposed to be locked?  
  
Yami Yugi- YES! *they leave and fangirls are sad except for missheru who follows Malik around for a long time but still manages to go to school and get 80's* *bitter*  
  
Yami Kurok -Well now I'm bored.  
  
Ytak- weeell, *transports Yamato and Taichi from digimon*  
  
Taichi- *yawn*...Heehee, he has a fuzzy hat on his butt!  
  
Kurok- It's a she and I like the futhy hat on my butt thank you!  
  
Okashi- *jingle jingle JINGLE*  
  
Ytak- Wait for the next chapter! Yeesh.  
  
Penguin- END! 


	2. No internet loosing mind No internet loo...

No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind No internet loosing mind  
  
Must stop shaking write fanfic thing even though doesn't matter still hate world stupid thing should kill cos pain kill him dead Dead deed dead DEAD squirrel bite scratch nyah burn heehee marshmallow wooky LOOK AT MY HOOVES  
  
Dude- Well she's currently out of her mind till the internet isn't broken so I'll Write this chapter!  
  
---  
  
Yami- I wuv oo  
  
Others- I wuv oo too  
  
*mass hug and singing which later turns into orgy*  
  
---  
  
Missheru- Umm .Okay  
  
Joey- I don't think that works, Let me try  
  
---  
  
Yami- I hate you  
  
Everybody- I hate you more  
  
*they all kill each other with chopsticks*  
  
---  
  
Ytak- Heehehehheeeheherew hhee  
  
Okashii- Chopsticks! Where?  
  
Kurok- Okay let me try, I'm the closest thing to her  
  
---  
  
Bakura- I'm a thief Mwah, Let's rape and pilage  
  
Malik- Okay snookums  
  
All- 0.o  
  
Malik: what? Raping and pillaging, why do the two always have to go together, with all this bloody raping and pillaging, there'll be nothing left when your done! And it's hard to pilage while you're raping! By the time your done raping everything will already have been pillaged!  
  
Bakura: Such wisdom  
  
Yami- Guards, kill them  
  
Malik and Bakura- DOH!  
  
Okashii- Uh, no  
  
Missheru- No kidding, I can write well, I can make people cry, MWAh  
  
---  
  
Anzu- Blah blah! *hit by anvil thrown out of plane by Seto who's wearing a black trench coat, in helicopter*  
  
Mokuba- Yay!  
  
Malik- *on motorcycle* I'm evil.*flips hair* Oh yeah  
  
---  
  
Missheru- umm, maybe that's not exactly how I'd do it  
  
Ytak- your characters hard to write, poopy wiggle BOOF!mmm Booooof *drool, shoves entire thing of rockets in mouth* SUGAR  
  
Kurok- Aww crap, I'm gonna hear about this tomorrow.  
  
Missheru- Sugar hangover  
  
Kurok- yup  
  
Marika- here's how I'd do it.  
  
---  
  
Mokuba- Seto, Can I have candy?  
  
Seto- Leave me alone this is important  
  
Mokuba *puppy eyes, sobs* You don't*sniff* luve me anymore?  
  
Seto- I .. uh.. must not show emotion. FINE, here's a hundred dollars for candy.  
  
Mokuba- YAY, can I have those explosives in your closet behind the dresses?  
  
Seto- What!? How..? Why you little! Stay out of my closet!  
  
Mokuba-*puppy eyes*  
  
Seto- Fine! Just don't tell anyone about the high heels!  
  
Mokuba- YAY  
  
*Mokuba then blows up kaiba house, business whatever, everybody dies and he goes with Yugi to buy candy cos he has cool hair*  
  
---  
  
Marika- There!  
  
Seto- How did you know about the shoooo-I mean I don't have That stuff!  
  
Okashii- Sure  
  
Seto- *grumble*  
  
Okashii- My turn!  
  
---  
  
Draco- Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?!  
  
Harry- *blush*  
  
---  
  
Dude- uh, wrong gender  
  
Joey- you mean Genre  
  
Dude- Suuuuuure  
  
Ytak- well, I thInKthAt was success FuLL *switch* Nobojey SnogED andy Body! *eats brown sugar..actually it looks kinda purple..* Hey Whassis button do *presses sleep button* .Nothing happ-ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz  
  
Weel be back after these messages!  
  
Umm*insert messages later baka*  
  
*a couple days later*  
  
ytak- I feel much better!... Thanks tooooo Wake ups Caffiene pills! They worked like a charm!  
  
Joey- You drank 3 glasses of iced tea and A bunch of pepsi with them.  
  
Ytak- That I did!  
  
All- *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey- I'll just be taking those away now*swipes caffeine pills*  
  
Ytak- NOOOOO*drinks pepsi*OOOOOOOOO! Need caffeine! CAFFIENE! CAFFEINE! HEROIN, uh I mean CAFFEINE!  
  
*next commercial*  
  
Bob villa dude- Projects are made so much more easy with this useful useless stick! The useless stick has properties such as breaking or collecting dust!  
  
Yami Kurok- Chainsaws have usefull properties such as cutting of heads! *cuts off head*  
  
Yugi- YAY! JAM! *puts on sandwich*  
  
Ytak- I think I just earned my pg-13 rating.  
  
Kurok- Congrats, SANDWICHES FOR EVERYONE!  
  
Everyone- YAY!... *realization* ACK . *much throwing up ensues*  
  
Kurok- Meh, More for me.  
  
*next commercial*  
  
Person who is most likely a suicidal child star- What's your diagnoses doctor?  
  
Mokuba-*giggle* I'm a doctor!  
  
Person who is most likely a suicidal child star- Your kind of small to be a doctor.  
  
Mokuba- I'm short for my age okay?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Seto- Time for some killin' All- NOOOOO, No more sandwiches *rocking back n forth in corners ensues*  
  
Ytak- Could we PLEASE get on with it?  
  
Seto- The bad news is you will die slowly and painfully while I poke you with this useless stick *poke poke, stick breaks* DAMMIT, THIS STICK ISN'T USEFULL! IT USE.less. That's it I'm suing him, but the good news is I saved money on car insurance!  
  
Person who is most likely a suicidal child star- Wow  
  
Kurok- No need to sue, he died  
  
Seto- Oh really, How?  
  
Kurok- It was natural, he died in his sleep, he looked so peaceful.  
  
Seto- I heard they couldn't find the body  
  
Kurok- Uh, wanna sandwich?  
  
Seto- well I am kind of hungry, is that chicken?  
  
Ytak-ACK! No more commercials!  
  
*end commercials*  
  
Ytak-I suggest we plan ahead for the next chapter  
  
Kurok- riiiight, so it's not crappy like this one?  
  
Ytak- *grumble*  
  
Missheru- I think you need a setting  
  
Okashii- And a plot  
  
Kurok- Or we could end on a pleasant note!  
  
Ytak- *Sigh* Let me guess, Kill Anzu/Tea as many times as possible?  
  
Kurok- You know me so well!  
  
Missheru- Heres How I'd do it  
  
---  
  
A closet full of guns is seen  
  
Seto- *Picks out pretty Guns then jumps on motorcycle, once on the road he sees Malik*  
  
Malik- Grrr, she's mine  
  
Seto- Just a note, I'm rich! Oh yeah! *calls super fast jet on super cool cellphone*  
  
Mokuba- *driving jet* WHHEEEE! YAY!  
  
Seto- Yay! *Jumps into jet*  
  
Malik- Damn  
  
Anzu- Oh look, Seto has come to save me!  
  
Yami- Uh, from what?  
  
Joey- the fashion police *snicker*  
  
Yami-I want one of those refreshing icey things  
  
Joey- Ice cream  
  
Yami- YAY! *they leave for icecream*  
  
Seto- Eeeexcelent *jet lands on top of anzu*  
  
Anzu- Squish  
  
Seto- Hmm, *shoots her in head then throws her off cliff*  
  
---  
  
Missheru- I like cliffs okay?  
  
Ytak- YAY! CLIFFS!  
  
Okashi- Woah, that had setting and plot and stuff, you're a good writer  
  
Missheru- thanks  
  
Ytak- you know I actually wrote it  
  
Okashi- Yes, you're also writing what I'm saying so technically your complimanting yourself.  
  
Ytak- nuh uh  
  
Okashi- Uh huh  
  
Ytak- nuh uh  
  
Okashi- Uh huh  
  
Missheru-This could take a while so sayanora!  
  
Ytak- Read next chater! Then buy chicken!  
  
Kurok- Then buy teriyaki Bob Villa!  
  
Okashi- So you Admit it!  
  
Ytak- What?!  
  
Okashi- I dunno  
  
Kurok- More killing next chapter MORE MWAH! 


	3. Me, Myself and Diana Who is Diana?

Ytak – How come nobody's reading my fanfic? *pout*  
  
Kurok- How often would you read something badly written with self insertion? It's pretty much a giant authors note.  
  
Ytak – well I had other stuff! Which was also confusing and badly written, O_O... Oh well, I'm fine, how about you yami :D  
  
Kurok – you know persectly well the only reason I'm here is because of her.  
  
Ytak- You mean my beloved grandmother?  
  
Kurok – hmph, well fine I'll leave and then you'll have anger again  
  
Ytak – WOOHOO!  
  
Kurok- =_= grrr  
  
Ytak – Even if my chapters are crappy at least I update *cough*cough* HINT HINT 


End file.
